The Best Part of Waking Up
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: No, it's not Folgers coffee in your cup. It's graphic AngelCollins smut written at 2 in the morning!


_A/N: (grins) I hope you enjoy it... _

Slowly, his deep brown eyes opened.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a grin. A very _horny_ grin…so typical of Collins.

It was still dark, however. Curious to find out what the time was, Collins turned his view to the alarm clock on the night stand.

It revealed that it was only 4 in the morning.

_Dammit_! Collins heaved a huge sigh.

Beside him, Angel sighed softly and rolled over onto his back.

Collins turned his head to gaze longingly at the delicate profile of his young lover. He looked so peaceful, calm, and cute …the moonlight seemed to frame his simple, pure beauty.

As he continued to stare at Angel…a crazy idea came to him. An idea only a man as horny as Collins could think of.

He quietly slipped under the covers and _very_ slowly and gently climbed on top of the slim, limp frame of the unsuspecting Latino.

Being a very heavy sleeper, Angel stirred only slightly.

Collins let his lips graze down Angel's body…over the fabric of his tank top. Minimal groping was required...because even in the pitch black, Collins knew Angel's body like the back of his hand.

"Mmmmm…heythat_ticklesss_…" Angel slurred, still very much asleep. He squirmed, giggling softy.

Collins smiled at the feeling of Angel's flat, smooth stomach under his lips.

Finally, his mouth found the waistband of his boxers. Collins tugged on them gently with his teeth.

Still in LaLa Land, Angel giggled again.

Collins smirked to himself. _Time to wake up, Angelcake…_

Leaving the boxers alone for a second, he lowered his head and pressed a light, soft kiss to his crotch. Purposely being very gentle.

At this, Angel sighed. He shifted in the bed, his lean body tensing up ever so slightly.

Stifling laughter, Collins planted a dozen harder, noisy kisses to his groin.

Angel let out a soft groan. Not yet awake…but damn close.

Collins could feel Angel swelling and growing hard underneath his lips. This made the professor desire him even more. He moaned quietly, low in his throat. He couldn't wait anymore…he gently eased his boxers down.

Collins rested his hands on Angel's hips, letting his fingers lightly trace over his smooth skin. He stretched up, kissing Angel on his well toned stomach before heading back down. He pressed a firm kiss to his shaft. Then he licked at Angel slowly, savoring his sweet taste as he melted on his tongue.

Angel twitched.

Collins nibbled on him gently, letting his teeth scrap him with a very light pressure.

Angel jumped, gasping quietly…slowly coming to.

With a grin, Collins took just the head into his mouth, sucking softly.

Angel jumped awake with a start, he raised his head. Disoriented yet very much in ecstasy.

"Collins…? Is that…?"

He was cut off when Collins began sucking on him harder. Sucking and slurping the juices from him hungrily.

Angel moaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. He bit his bottom lip and whimpered, his hands fisting in the bed sheets. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut. His face flushed.

"Holy _shit_…" He gasped out, caught off guard.

Loving the reaction he was receiving, Collins lowered his head, taking him in further.

Angel shivered, moaning loudly as he hit the back of Collins' throat. Groping in the darkness, he managed to find Collins' head under the covers. He began thrusting his hips against the face of his lover, panting quietly with each thrust. Beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

It only took a few seconds. Angel shuddered and thrashed…coming to a moaning, howling, screaming climax, exploding in his mouth. Then he went limp, gasping for air.

After the first few seconds, Collins made a little gagging noise. He threw back the covers and reached frantically for a half filled glass of water sitting on the night stand. He chugged it in an attempt to wash it all down.

Angel giggled breathlessly at him, blushing. "Wow! Um…_sorry_ about that…"

"_Daaaaamn!"_ Collins shook his head, very impressed. He set the now empty glass back down. He coughed lightly, grinning. "_Don't_ be. I didn't mind _at all_!" He winked at him before settling back down on top of him, kissing him deeply, prompting Angel to moan into his mouth.

He nibbled on his bottom lip…then pulled away, pressing light, calming kisses all over his face and hairline.

To combat the feeling of lightheadedness that the climax had brought on, Angel relaxed his posture and tried to breathe deeply and evenly.

"…Am I _dreaming_?" He suddenly asked.

Collins chuckled, causing the bed to shake. "Nope. It's _all_ real."

"Oh, okay. _Good_." Angel laughed. "What was that _for_, anyway? It was _amazing_!"

"Well…" Collins braced himself on his elbows, easing his weight off of Angel. "I've _always_ wanted to do that!"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "You've always wanted to suck me off in my sleep??"

"Yeah…_and _to make waking up more fun for you. Y'know…kinda like a surprise."

"Awwww!" Angel tilted his head, smirking up at him. "That is so _sweet_ of you, baby! Thank you!"

Collins grinned widely. "It was my pleasure, Angelcake. _Ooof_!" He grunted as Angel suddenly rolled them over. Now he was on top.

"Baby...?"

"_Shhhh_..." Angel whispered gently, grinning. He began to trail kisses down Collins' chest. "Now it's my turn. I can't let you do something so nice for me without repaying you!"

"If you say so, Ang." Collins smiled, overjoyed. He relaxed, content and ready to ride the waves of pleasure.

THE END


End file.
